


Life of an Adolescent Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adolescent Demon, Angels, Archangels, Badass, Consensual Possession, Demon of Darkness, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fragile Alliance, Gen, Seraphim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyesabeth is an adolescent Demon of Darkness who defected from Hell to escape the total destruction which was their fate. Eternal Darkness is something all Demons of Darkness want, but not Lyesabeth. She possesses a young, sixteen year old girl named Jennifer Drew and begins her search to stop the rising of Eternal Darkness and Damnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demonic Possession

**Author's Note:**

> There are some headcannons.

Lyesabeth was always the smartest of her kind. Demons of Darkness did not question much, they only followed, which she found idiotic. She thought they would grow smarter with age. The majority of them were older than her. Yes, she was old, but in Demon years that would be considered adolescence. She would not be an adult Demon until she reached one thousand and five hundred. Her kin would always say she was snobby and stuck up, when she was not. She just was not stupid.

Finding ways to escape Hell was like trying to find the Sun at night.

Impossible.

Lyesabeth strode carefully around the fiery pit. The noises of the screaming she was used to, but it made her wince as she got closer. She could hear the pleads as the new torture master tore their bodies apart. She managed to slip past the torture chamber, and to the lighter recesses of Hell. Well, lighter to her anyway. The dark recesses of the cavernous pit called to her, beckoning her back, but she had to escape. She was not going to sit idly by and watch as the Earth was plunged into darkness. Lyesabeth had always considered defecting, since she knew of the plan but she thought she was going to be OK with it.

She was not.

She growled in that deep, threatening voice that most Demons have. Her black and blue hair swished across her back as she narrowed her scaly eyes. Lyesabeth looked around, there was no escape here. Suddenly, there was a shift and she fell to her hands. Someone was escaping as well, as she could see in the distance. It was Azazel. She looked up to see his escape route. Of course, it was an escape. There was no way the new King of Hell would let him go. She got up, ran to the route and climbed out the same way before it closed over. She found herself on Earth, as a black, scaly, deformed nothing. However, people just passed by her, not even noticing. She looked in the distance and saw Azazel possessing some homeless man. Being possessed probably would not be the worst thing that happened to that poor man. In fact, she thought Azazel was doing him a favour. She puffed and began walking around to find someone to possess. She settled on some girl named Kimberley, for now. She forced herself down Kimbereley's throat.

In a quick flash, Lyesabeth found she could control Kimberley and tune into her thoughts and life. She was twenty-five - too old for Lyesabeth - married with two children - awkward for Lyesabeth - and was currently working as an accountant. Lyesabeth opened Kimberley's eyes, although they were not Kimberley's. They were the sneak peek to her true form. Her eyes were black with orange rims and red dots. Lyesabeth cricked Kimberley's neck, flexed her fingers and stretched. She blinked and Kimberley's eyes were back to their ordinary brown.

"Don't worry, sugar puff. I won't be needing you for long. Just until I find someone... Age appropriate," she reassured as she felt Kimberley scream inside her head, begging for her to let her go. Lyesabeth looked down at Kimberley's fashion sense. She was wearing red, strappy heels with black tights and a blue, tartan skirt. She was wearing a checkered shirt that trailed all the way down to her wrists. Lyesabeth puffed. This was not the way she would have liked her first meatsuit to be dressed. She shrugged Kimberley's shoulders before moving her legs down the street, still searching Kimberley's thoughts. She struck an embarassing moment when her high school boyfriend proposed to her - very loudly - in the middle of the school cafeteria. Lyesabeth started laughing as she walked down an alley.

 _Please, stop! Let me go! I just want to go home!_ screamed Kimberley in her head. Lyesabeth tuned into the communication to reassure Kimberley. She was doing well considering this was her first possession.

 _Stop whining, old woman. I'll let you go soon. I don't need you... Nor do I want you, you're so... Outdated. I'm lookin' for some fresh meat._ said Lyesabeth to Kimberley in her mind, which was her way of reassurance. They stepped out to be in front of a high school. However, that just made Kimberley even more worried and scream frantically inside her head.

 _You leave those kids alone, you demonic bitch!_ Kimberley screamed. Lyesabeth chuckled.

 _Remember who's in control here, KImmy._ she replied darkly as she moved Kimberley to the front of the alley as a gothic looking girl strode down the alley. She had black and blue long, wavy hair like Lyesabeth's true form. She was wearing black converse boots, black jeans, a black top that had the print 'SINNER' in red with a font that looked as if the words were supposed to be bleeding and a black leather jacket. Lyesabeth raised Kimberley's brow. The girl strode in to Lyesabeth's line of vision, which gave her a better view. Her nails were painted perfectly black. She had smoky black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick that had been glossed. Lyesabeth grinned and bit Kimberley's lip. Now, that was what Lyesabeth called a good meatsuit.

 _See, Kimmy? Told you I wouldn't need you for long._ said Lyesabeth, flippantly. Kimberley was screaming in her mind to leave the girl alone, but Lyesabeth ignored the screams. Lyesabeth searched Kimberley's mind. She knew the girl, it was... Her niece. Lyesabeth smirked and moved from the dark recesses of the alley to stand behind the walking girl.

"Hey, sugar," she called out to the girl, who turned around. The girl's facial features contorted into confusion. She was pretty, and had blue-green eyes. Lyesabeth smiled. She was as close to her true form. Except, all her joints were in the right place and she was not scaly and deformed.

"Aunt Kim?" questioned the girl. She had a normal voice for an adolescent, but it was slightly deep. Lyesabeth smirked and put her weight on one side, and shook her head. The girl furrowed her brows.

"Aunt Kimmy's not here right now," she told the girl, her voice dark. The girl raised her brow. Lyesabeth closed her eyes for a few moments, before opening them again to reveal her true eyes. The girls face soon flashed into fear and realisation. Lyesabeth smiled as she blinked, making Kimberley's eyes go back to brown. The girl took out a knife.

"You would really stab ol' auntie Kim?" asked Lyesabeth, tilting her head to make a mock sympathetic face. The girl stood on one side, clutching the blade. It was not a knife, it was a switchblade. The girl shook her head.

"She's gone," the girl reassured herself. Lyesabeth leaned and laughed in her face.

"Denial. I like. But, sweet pea, ol' Kimmy's awake in here, and I'll let her go if you give me something," Lyesabeth chuckled cryptically. The girl raised her brow, and held the blade up to her chest. Lyesabeth raised Kimberley's brow as she smirked. It was quite evident she was a young Hunter. She had the skills and knew to guess that Kimberley was already dead. Lyesabeth guessed she had dealt with Demons before.

"What would that be, you demonic bitch?" she hissed.

Lyesabeth was right.

Lyesabeth quirked Kimberley's brow and strode up to the girl. "Your body," she replied, the girl furrowed her brows. No, that was not what Lyesabeth was implying. She rolled Kimberley's eyes. "To use as a meatsuit." The girl's face changed to amusement.

"Are you asking for my _permission_?" she laughed. Lyesabeth bobbed Kimberley's head. The girl laughed. Lyesabeth scowled and grabbed the girl, knocking the blade out of her hand and pinned her up to the wall.

"Demons don't _ever_ ask for permission, girlie. Not unless they need the meatsuit for something. So, take the chance and give _me it_ ," she ground out, but the girl kept laughing. Lyesabeth tightened her grip on the girl, making her wince in pain. She was done playing nice. If the girl was not going to give her, her body to use as a meatsuit then she would have to take it by force.

"What do you need it for?" asked the girl as she squirmed beneath her aunts hands that Lyesabeth was controlling. Lyesabeth smirked and loosened her grip a little.

"To save your precious planet, that's for," she admitted, letting the girl go as she furrowed her brows. She could tell she was contemplating it. However, if she was a Hunter, she would know Demons lied. The girl grabbed the switchblade again.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" she asked, standing back in her previous stance.

"You don't, sugar puff. But I can prove it to you by letting you tune into my thoughts if I possess you. After that, you'll be dormant. You don't wanna see what I gotta do," replied Lyesabeth. The girl lowered the blade and looked to the ground, thinking. It was a few moments before she looked to her aunts face and nodded.

"Fine," she accepted. Lyesabeth smirked. Kimberley's head was thrown back, screaming, as she shot up out of her throat. The girl looked up, opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Lyesabeth did a U-turn and forced herself down the girls' throat. The girl screamed.

Lyesabeth would admit Demonic Possession was _agony_ for humans.

The screaming stopped, and Lyesabeth found herself controlling the girls' body. Jennifer Drew was her name. Lyesabeth opened her eyes, flashing the black, orange and red colouring. She stretched her arms and made a noise of relief as she did so. She could feel Jennifer scrabbling about in her mind.

 _You were telling the truth._ said Jennifer softly in the back of her mind. Lyesabeth nodded as she watched Kimberley's eyes flutter open.

 _Told you. Now, get ready for a nice,_ long, _slumber._ Lyesabeth replied, before hacking into the dormance and communication in the back of her mind. There were screams of protest that died instantly as Lyesabeth felt she had flicked a switch. Demonic Possession seemed easy. She had made Jennifer's body her own as the scratching and digging stopped. Lyesabeth now felt comfortable. Kimberley stood up and watched Lyesabeth flex Jennifer's body. She tuned into Jennifer's thoughts and felt a twinge of sympathy. Bad family background, no friends. She was doing her a favour.

 _I'll be your friend, Jenny._ Lyesabeth said darkly in her mind. She could even feel the voice she thought with smirking.

"Jen?" Kimberley asked, hopeful. Lyesabeth smirked and turned to face Kimberley, her eyes still their Demonic colours. She blinked and Jennifer's eyes went back to their blue-green

"Tell the folks Jenny's ran away from home, and she said not to look for her, ok?" she ordered the disoriented woman. "I don't need them looking for her and ganking my ass."

Kimberley merely nodded, standing shocked.

"I let you go, Kimmy. Go!" she ordered, shooing the woman away. The woman stayed still. Lyesabeth blinked again, showing her true eyes. "Before I change my mind." she ground out, darkly. Kimberley nodded and ran down the alley, calling a taxi. Lyesabeth blinked again, Jennifer's eyes going back to their ordinary colours. She rounded Jennifer's shoulders and cricked her neck.

"Now, Jenny. We got work to do," she stated to no one as she walked down the alleyway. She had so much to do. She needed weaponry and allies, and a little Witness Protection. Her kin were probably already looking for her. She was rogue, and a traitor now. They would string her up and torture her whilst she was still in her meatsuit.

No way was she letting that happen.


	2. Meetings With Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyesabeth runs into three Angels in her search for help.

Jennifer was quite fit and healthy. Of course, she would be. She was a Hunter after all. Lyesabeth strode down the pavement, rain glistening from the streetlights. She was holding an Angel blade which she had taken from one of the angels she found, lying dead. They would not be needing it anymore, so she took it. Night filled the sky with stars, the moon high above their heads. Lyesabeth did not need the street lights to see in the dark, but the humans did. She walked around, trying to find somewhere dark to stay. Finally, she settled on an abandoned barn that she had found in the countryside and set up shop. She lay down on a pile of hay, and tried to get comfortable to rest her meatsuit.

It was impossible.

The hay was scratchy and it made Lyesabeth itch. She did not understand how horses could sleep in it. Finally, she decided that the floor would be much more comfortable and rested on the ground. Lyesabeth was too far gone to notice the whisper of wings that sounded. Three Angels were surrounding her. She could sense them, but only in the deeper recesses of her mind. She squirmed as her senses climbed to wake her up. Her eyes flashed open to look at a confused Angel above her who had tilted his head, the other had a baby face and was chewing on a... Chocolate bar? The third was standing behind her, staring with a blank expression.

"Oh, brilliant. The God squad are here," Lyesabeth sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The third Angel scowled at the young Demon. He had curly blonde hair, dark, green eyes and narrowed cheekbones. Lyesabeth raised her brow, and put on a bored expression. In truth, she was curious. If three Angels just appeared around her - of all Demons - then it could not be good. She got up and brushed herself down. Lyesabeth coughed and arched her back, stretching it. "Alright, what'a'ya want?" she asked, her voice strained as she stretched. The third was still scowling as he spoke.

"Why are you here, filth?" he asked. Lyesabeth smirked and tilted her head with a sultry expression to look at him.

"Buy me a drink first and then we'll talk dirty," she shot back, not bothered by the name that was supposed to be insulting. The Angel's scowl changed into confusion before the implication clicked in his mind and his face contorted into disgust. Lyesabeth was still smirking. The second Angel rolled his eyes as he chewed on the chocolate bar.

"Just answer him and then we can all go home. He's just in a pissy mood," he drawled. As he spoke, Lyesabeth darted her eyes to him, her sultry look still on her face before she became serious and pulled her head back to its natural state and drew in a breath through her nose. She exhaled through her mouth before she spoke.

"If you're referring to this dump, I needed a place to stay, even though it smells like horse crap. If you're referring to me being topside, I needed to find a way to escape so I could save your precious humans," Lyesabeth admitted. What was the point in lying? She needed allies and Angels would be the best protection in the world. Although, it was not going to be easy. They were Warriors of Heaven, and she was a Demon of Darkness. Demons belonged in Hell, as everyone thought. Of course, she found that a little racist. Everyone had misconceptions of Angels. Like they were always merciful or what not.

They were not.

Many Demons and Hunters - if they ever encountered an Angel - believed they should stay in Heaven. But what Demon or Angel was going to listen to a human? Lyesabeth put her hands in her jeans pockets, her thumbs hanging on the belt strips as she leaned on one side, waiting for the Angels' reply. She sighed and began tapping her foot. He was brooding, it seemed.

"We've been in this situation before. Demons lie and deceive. Don't test my patience, child," growled the angel. Lyesabeth laughed mockingly and offended. Not all Demons were the same, and not all Demons wanted the same thing.

"That's the problem with you Angels," she chuckled and shook her head. She still held a mirthless smile on her face, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "You're so _ignorant._ " The angel in front of her scowled and clenched his jaw. Lyesabeth smirked at his reaction, looking for an escape route. She knew she could just dematerialise but Angels could fly and follow her, so she decided on foot would be a better option. She remembered the Angel blade she held in the back of her jeans. The first and second Angels' went to the third Angel as he advanced on her and she backed away, starting to grip the Angel blade.

"Hey, easy, Mitchel," assured the second Angel as he lay a hand on Mitchel's shoulder. "We only came to talk." The corner of Lyesabeth's mouth tugged into a smirk as Mitchel backed away with his brother. The first Angel stood behind the other two, watching them both retreat. Lyesabeth relaxed her grip on the blade behind her and made her hand fall back to her side. The second Angel told the first Angel to watch Mitchel. The second Angel strode up to the young Demon, stepping only a metre from her so they could talk privately.

"What's your name?" he asked with no venom is his voice as Mitchel had held. Lyesabeth raised her brow.

"No nickname?" she asked, faking feeling flattered. "Why, feathers! I'm touched." she gasped, mockingly as she put a hand to her chest. The Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, turning it to the side and shaking it. He turned his head back to Lyesabeth, feeling impatient. Lyesabeth's eyes held mirth as she smirked again before introducing herself.

"Name's Lyesabeth," she told him, sticking her hand out. "And yours?"

The Angel looked down at her hand, and took it reluctantly in his. Her hands were sharp but soft, as his were calloused. He shook her hand twice.

"Gabriel," he announced, before dropping her hand. Lyesabeth's eyes now held mirth and curiosity. She turned her head to one side, her eyes still on Gabriel and a clear, mischievous smile on her face. Gabriel quirked his brow.

"Really? As in the Archangel who appeared to the Virgin Mary?" she asked. Gabriel bobbed his head. "Well, Gabriel in the... Meatsuit. I'm honoured."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked behind him to see Mitchel and the first Angel Lyesabeth had saw, staring at the two of them with blank expressions. She looked to the first Angel and furrowed her brows. He had messy, dark hair and bright, green eyes. She smiled at him as she tilted her head. He looked about the same age as Lyesabeth's meatsuit. Still a fledgling, she guessed. The first Angel kept staring at her as he also tilted his head. It now became an intense staring contest before Lyesabeth spoke up.

"You gonna tell me your name, or keep tryna undress me with your eyes," she asked, her voice joking. The first Angel blinked before looking disgusted. Lyesabeth chuckled, her meatsuit's vocal chords pitching down to make it sound dark.

"Wh-" he started, but Lyesabeth held up a hand. Her face held an amused smile and she closed her eyes.

"I kid, of course," she assured, her voice holding mirth. The Angel looked to his brothers. Gabriel shrugged as Mitchel kept staring at Lyesabeth and Gabriel, his eyes narrowed. Lyesabeth shifted her weigh to the other side, gripping her leather jacket at the sides now. "So, that name?" she asked, quirking her brow and smirking that created a sultry look.

"Kellin," he replied in a deep, throaty voice, his voice echoing through the barn. Lyesabeth hummed in the back of her throat. Gabriel looked to Mitchel, who rolled his eyes again. Mitchel shrugged at Gabriel as he turned his attention back to the young Demon. Lyesabeth flicked her eyes from Kellin to look at Gabriel who looked impatient. Lyesabeth raised her brow at the impatient Angel.

"Your turn to explain why the Hell you sought me out," she told him. "Y'know, of all Demons you could find." she told him, making a knowing face at him. Gabriel smiled a sweet smile back at her, but before he could reply, Kellin had already begun explaining.

"You're a Demon of Darkness. You must be here to open the first door out of..." Kellin paused in his accusation before beginning again, "however many there are, to plunge the Earth into Eternal Darkness."

Lyesabeth raised her brow at him, tilting her head with a sultry expression as she smiled at him.

"No, sugar puff. I'm here for the exact opposite," she told him, turning her attention back to Gabriel and Mitchel, her face slowly becoming serious as she spoke. "To keep those doors _closed._ "

Gabriel was about to reply when there was a loud banging on the door as it flew open. There was Lyesabeth's leader. She could see through her meatsuit. Lyesabeth's face contorted into that of a fearful cat. She took out the Angel blade from her back pocket and gripped it tightly. Gabriel looked to her, his eyes landing on the blade. He looked taken aback.

"Lyesabeth! You bitch!" yelled her leader. Lyesabeth looked around, she could not abandon her meatsuit. Where was she going to find another pretty, healthy girl that had _amazing_ fashion sense? Lyesabeth bit her lip as two more Demons advanced on her. She remembered Demons could cloak themselves, like Angels, but that was a hard thing for Demonic Possession. Lyesabeth growled as she tried. Finally, she managed to do it as she backed into a stack of hay. She pushed herself into it as hay came tumbling down upon the two Demons cornering her.

"Toodles, feathers!" she yelled over the loud noise of falling hay before dematerialising.

***

Lyesabeth stumbled and fell. She would have to work on dematerialising and materialising thing. She groaned as she got up and looked around. It was a busy street, with people walking to work and school. Lyesabeth quirked her brow as she looked around. It was an emergency, so she would have gone anywhere. She wondered why no one was screaming at her sudden apparition.

She puffed, remembering she had cloaked herself.

Lyesabeth cricked her meatsuit's joints and advanced down the street, putting the Angel blade in her boot. She found a motel, and decided to stay in that. It was better than a barn. Lyesabeth paid for the room with money she had found in her meatsuit's pockets. She unlocked the room and fell on to the soft, plush sheets of the bed after she had closed and locked it. She closed her eyes over for a few brief seconds before they turned their true colour.

Not by choice.

Something threatening was near. She heard a whisper of wings and gripped the Angel blade as her eyes landed on Kellin. Kellin ignored the Angel blade she was holding and grabbed her.

"Hey, what're you doing?" she yelled in his ear. He ignored her and flew away with her. She stumbled and fell face first into concrete.


	3. Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyesabeth finds herself in a Devil's Trap being questioned but manages to break free. She also finds her best friend from the pit.

Lyesabeth groaned. Her head hung downwards and her eyes felt heavy as she steadily opened them. She found her feet blurry and a marble floor. Last she checked, she had fell face first into concrete gravel. She felt something sharp and uncomfortable around her hands. She squirmed in her seat, moving her hands.

Ropes.

She was tied to a chair. She blinked rapidly. Her vision was blurry as what she was in came into sight.

A Devil's Trap.

Lyesabeth sighed, and cricked her neck. She moved her head up slightly to come face to face with Mitchel.

"Di'n't I say to buy me a drink first?" she asked, her voice sweetly drawling. Mitchel's face was in his usual scowl as Lyesabeth smiled flippantly up at him. Gabriel and Kellin came into view, coming through the door. Lyesabeth's eyes travelled to the duo. Mitchel went to stand at the wall, his hands in his pockets and his back to it. Lyesabeth looked to Kellin, smiling at him. Kellin averted his gaze from the young Demon to look at the flower paintings on the walls. Him and his brothers had just taken Lyesabeth anywhere. The couple who resided in this house were currently knocked out lying in the kitchen whereas their six year old daughter nearly ran away screaming but Gabriel put her to sleep. Lyesabeth looked around at the family home, wanting to throw up. It was so.. _Perky._ Lyesabeth was no big fan of perkiness. She grunted disgustedly at the scenery.

"Of all places, you had to bring me to what looks like a florists shop?" she asked, disgusted before her voice changed to mocking. "Seriously, guys! Come _on!_ You can do better than that." She had a teasing grin on her face as Gabriel rolled his eyes. He brought out a flask of Holy Water, shaking it to make sure he had stocked up. Lyesabeth's smile faded as she laid her eyes on it. It would not kill her, but it would hurt... _a lot._ Lyesabeth watched carefully as Gabriel smiled sweetly at her and uncapped the Holy Water. Lyesabeth sucked in a breath as Gabriel smirked as he made her scared. Being doused in Holy Water is not a fun experience for Demons as it steams and burns.

"Tell us what we want to know, demon, or Gabriel will spill that liquid _all_ over you," threatened Mitchel. Lyesabeth flickered her eyes to him, annoyed. She now fully turned her head to Mitchel, and stared intently at him.

"I already told you," she ground out. In a flash, she was doused with Holy Water from Gabriel. It felt like her skin being tore off and her eyeballs being pulled out slowly. She writhed in pain and squirmed, her eyes turned their true colours as she brought her head back down to hiss at the Angel through gritted teeth. Gabriel backed away as she made the chairs legs move as she hissed. Kellin stood at the doorway, watching as Lyesabeth panted but relaxed back into the seat. Lyesabeth's eyes turned back to blue-green as she looked at Gabriel with a furious expression. Gabriel stood back as Mitchel strode forward and brought out his Angel blade, holding up to his chest, ready to strike Lyesabeth.

"Tell us the truth, filth," he growled. Lyesabeth's patience was thinning. True, it was hard to convince Angels but they were so arrogant it was unbelievable. Right now, she wanted to rip Mitchel's skin off of his face and throw him to an angry and hungry pack of hellhounds. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in his face.

"That is the truth," she told him through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing with irritation. "Not _all_ Demons want the same thing, feathers. So get off your high frickin' horses and listen to me, you arrogant _sons of bitches._ " At this point, Lyesabeth did not care if she would be doused with Holy Water or killed unmercifully with an Angel blade, she was too irritated to care. Lyesabeth patience was thinning, not that it was thick to start with, but she needed them to believe her so other Demons would not come after her again. Mitchel was about to strike before Kellin spoke up.

"Wait!" he bellowed, his voice ringing. Lyesabeth had her eyes closed, waiting. She opened one, peeking out of it. "She's telling the truth."

Mitchel and Gabriel blinked at each other, Lyesabeth looked confused before her face contorted into ferocity. He had read her mind.

"Thanks for the help, Kel, but I could do without the mind searching," she spat at him, he merely glared and turned back to the doorway. Lyesabeth drew her eyes away from him, closing them briefly as she did so to look up at Mitchel, who was still holding the Angel blade but his grip had loosened. Lyesabeth glared at him, her chest heaving up and down heavily. Mitchel glanced between Kellin and Lyesabeth. Kellin was looking at him, his eyes saying he should put the blade down as he wanted to question her. Mitchel looked back to the young Demon before lowering the blade and standing against the wall again.

"Why do you - a Demon of Darkness - want to save the human race from Eternal Darkness?" he asked, completely confused. Lyesabeth knew he had every right to be. She quirked her brow, her signature sultry look on her face.

"'Cause, hot wings, unlike some of the others downstairs I actually like the human race," she replied blatantly, tilting her head and smiling. Kellin narrowed his eyes, it was not a good enough answer. Lyesabeth darted her eyes back to the Devil's Trap, hoping something would break the chalk it was drawn with. She looked up and saw a loose pipe as Kellin and Mitchel brooded. Gabriel wondered what Lyesabeth was looking at, and turned his head to the ceiling. He could not see anything that would spark one's interest.

Lyesabeth grinned, and laughed darkly to herself.

"You lookin' for a better answer there, feathers?" she asked as she moved her hand to distract them, crushing the pipe. Kellin turned to Lyesabeth and nodded. He tilted his head as he saw the mischievous glint in Lyesabeth's eyes. Kellin was still suspicious, but bobbed his head nonetheless. Lyesabeth smirked.

"I don't wanna see the world I like turned into some hellhole. We already got one of those," Lyesabeth said in response, as she kept scrunching her hand, hearing the pipe crush. She flexed her fingers and yanked, making it fall a little. "I mean, think of all the things humans have came up with that I like. Fries, burgers, pie, cake and the internet."

Lyesabeth looked to the ceiling, and before Kellin could reply, Lyesabeth brought the pipe crashing down and open, making water fall over all of them and on to the Devil's Trap, washing it away. Lyesabeth used her Demon strength to break the ropes before running out. She saw the Angel blade she had been carrying in a tanned trenchcoat and one other. She pulled the left one out, not knowing the difference and ran out of the house, dematerialising. She landed in a church. Her whole Demonic senses told her to get out as fast as she could, but she ignored it and looked around. There was no one except a very confused priest and a few other people who looked as if they were trying to exorcise a Demon from someone. Lyesabeth tilted her head. She could see no one inside the body.

"She's not possessed, just crazy," she stated blatantly, before turning around to leave the church.

"And how would you know?" called the priest. Lyesabeth smirked and her eyes turned their true colours as she turned to look at the priest.

"'Cause I am a Demon, sugar," she admitted, sweetly. Seeing the priest's shocked face pleased her before she pushed open the doors and walked out of the church. Lyesabeth looked around, it was a busy street like the last one. She made to walk down an alley, before seeing someone she recognised. It was her best friend in Hell, Meg. Lyesabeth had looked up to Meg like an older sister, and seeing her like the way she was displeased her. She was beat up and bloody and being beaten up by someone she did not know. Lyesabeth took out the Angel blade, and stealthily walked behind the person.

"-me where they are, you bitch!" the person screamed in Meg's face. He was another Demon. Meg merely laughed in the unknown Demon's face as he pushed her up against the wall, holding her by the bloodied clavicle.

"You're gonna have to squeeze some more, sugar," she teased, smirking. Meg's eyes flickered behind the Demon and her smile spread wider as her eyes landed on Lyesabeth. She threw her head back and laughed darkly. The male Demon's face contorted into confusion before it changed to shock and pain. Lyesabeth grinned sinisterly and dug the Angel blade in deeper, twisting it. As the male Demon glowed orange, showing his true form, she pulled the Angel blade from his back. He fell to the floor, flickering before it stopped and he was dead. Meg looked to Lyesabeth.

"Never thought I'd see _you_ topside," Meg admitted to Lyesabeth, putting a hand on her cocked hip and smirking sweetly. Lyesabeth was still grinning darkly, as she flickered her eyes up to Meg. She tilted her head up, and looked to Meg, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well," she started, her voice sweet and malovelont, "first time for everything."


	4. How Ya Doin' There, Smokey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyesabeth goes along with Meg. She meets another angel and four Hunters. However, Gabriel, Mitchel and Kellin are following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadina and Penny are Original Character - Hunters

Lyesabeth bit her lip as she walked through the dark cavern with Meg. She had heard the news. Meg was apparently rogue now, like she was. They revealed themselves into the daylight, Meg leading the way to a small cabin across from the cavern they had just walked through. Lyesabeth raised her brow before shrugging and following. The house looked almost recognisable, just a little. Like the one she had been in before when she had been in the Devil's Trap, except this one was isolated and covered in wheat fields, not on a suburban street. Lyesabeth dug her hands into her pockets as willow trees Autumn leaves whispered in the wind. She looked around and could only hear the wind and the ground crunching beneath her feet. Her hair blew in the wind. As they got closer, to the cabin, Lyesabeth saw blood stained the ground. It looked like a post-apocalyptic war zone, where the soldiers fell with their intestines hanging out of their stomachs. Lyesabeth could see a black pair of lungs that had been covered with soot in the distance. She winced.

"You been busy, or somethin', Meg?" she asked, looking away from the pair of lungs to find they were closer to the cabin. Meg shrugged one shoulder.

"Needed to stay safe, Lyes." she replied, turning around to wink at Lyesabeth's bemused face. Lyesabeth shook her head as her and Meg entered the cabin. She saw three men and two women sitting there, although she recognised one of the men as an Angel. Her eyes turned their odd colours as his Grace radiated around the room. The two humans stood up to look at Meg and Lyesabeth. Lyesabeth held up the Angel blade and advanced towards the stubbled Angel, but Meg grabbed her.

"He's not like the others," she snapped, gripping Lyesabeth's wrist tight. Lyesabeth looked at Meg sideways, before tucking the Angel blade away. Meg let her go, although somewhat reluctant. Lyesabeth dropped her hand from her back, flopping it on to her leg. Meg took a step back from her, although waiting for any sudden movement. Lyesabeth took to backing up to the wall, looking between the four humans. The two males exchanged a look before looking to Meg, who had her brow raised and hands inside her pockets. Lyesabeth looked around, her eyes lingering on the humans, her eyes flickered to the two males. She looked the taller one up and down, before tilting her head at the smaller one. She looked to the two females, they seemed almost the same height. One had short, strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and thin, pink lips. She was wearing a khaki jacket, a white top with a lot of words written up, down and across it, red jeans and brown boots. The other had long, black hair that was folded into a plait behind her back. She had pale, grey eyes and plush, red lips. Her clothing consisted of a red jacket, a plain black top, blue jeans and black boots. Lyesabeth smirked as they looked at her with untrustworthy looks.

"Who - and what - are you?" asked the smaller male in a deep voice with a bit of sass. Lyesabeth flickered her eyes to him and smiled. She took herself away from the wall and walked up to them, standing behind the couch. Meg looked between the young Demon and the human males. She looked suspiciously between the two. Lyesabeth always got up to mischief in Hell. It was the reason why she had been tortured so much more than others by her leader, making her a tough one for pain. Lyesabeth tilted her head and smiled her signature mischievous smile.

"You really wanna know?" she asked, twitching her eye as she smiled. The shorter male nodded and grunted in annoyance. Lyesabeth moved her head up, still smiling with her eyes narrowed slightly. Lyesabeth closed her eyes for a few brief seconds, before opening them abruptly again to reveal her true eyes. The shorter male took a surprised look upon his face before Lyesabeth blinked, her eyes returning to blue-green as if the black, red and orange had only been an illusion. The shorter male took out a knife with engravings on it, ones that could kill Demons. Lyesabeth stepped back and took out the Angel blade again, standing in a stance ready for the male to attack. However, the elder Demon stepped between them, holding them both back. Meg pushed the human male over the couch and again and resumed her grip on Lyesabeth's wrist. Lyesabeth nearly fell over from Meg as she knocked the Angel blade out of her hand.

"She's not here to harm you," she hissed at the male, before turning her head to the young Demon. She had not done anything wrong, only brought out a weapon to defend herself. She dropped her wrist. Lyesabeth bent down to pick up the fallen Angel blade and stuck it back into her back pocket. The human male scrambled to his feet and glowered at Meg, who glowered back. The two human females had been watching, their arms and crossed and backs pressed to the wall. They exchanged looks with each other as Lyesabeth looked between the Angel and the humans. Suddenly, at the same time, her and Meg's eyes turned their true colours.

"Oh, you gotta be frickin' kiddin' me," she whined, her voice dark and almost a growl. Meg raised her brow, confused, as Lyesabeth brought out the Angel blade again. In a whisper of wings, there were three more Angels in the room. Kellin strutted up to Lyesabeth, a smirk on his face, pleased with himself that he had found her. He had been looking for her in order to prove himself to his brothers.

"How ya doin' there, smokey?" he asked, taking a stance of sarcasm and radiating sass around the place. The cool exterior of a confused Angel had been a façade. Truth be told, he was more like Gabriel than Mitchel. A calm, collected, carefree Angel who needed only the chance to prove himself as his brothers thought him cocky and a mere idiot to be an Angel of the Lord. Lyesabeth quirked a brow, smirking also.

"I _was_ doing just fine, feathers. That is," she started, pointing to his two brothers behind him. "Before you and the feather brigade showed up."

Kellin quirked his brow and turned his head to his brothers. Gabriel and Mitchel exchanged a glance, before flickering their eyes to the Angel in the tanned trenchcoat. Gabriel smiled sweetly.

"Castiel!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. Kellin's amused expression fell as his eyes flickered to his brother. He clenched his fist, remembering all he had done. People said _he_ was a poor excuse for an Angel. Lyesabeth raised her brow at Kellin's new expression, before shaking her hair out of her eyes to watch Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel hugged his brother, squeezing him as Castiel stood still, boggled as Gabriel squished him. Lyesabeth looked sideways to Kellin, he was looking down and twirling his Angel blade between his fingers. Lyesabeth raised both her brows and looked at him, her face questioning. Kellin flickered his hooded eyes to her, they glanced at each other for a moment before Lyesabeth looked away and Meg and Castiel. Meg was trying her best not to laugh as Gabriel pulled away, Castiel blinking rapidly. Lyesabeth smirked, sauntering over to them and putting her arm on Meg's shoulder as she had done so many times and rolling her head to look at the humans.

"So, who are the pretty, little humans?" she asked, her voice dark. Meg looked to her for a brief moment, tilting her head the other way also as she moved to the humans, who looked confused. Meg pointed to the tall male.

"Little Sammy Winchester, the smaller one next to him is his brother, Dean," she introduced, smirking now as she looked to the two females. "The red-head woman is Nadina Minet and the other next to her is Penny Lindon."

Lyesabeth grinned in artificial perkiness, and waved. The four humans looked disoriented and a little disturbed as Nadina shifted.

"Name's Lyesabeth. Demon of Darkness," Lyesabeth introduced, still waving before dropping the mock act and sliding her arm off of Meg's shoulder and strutting up to Kellin, who watched the people in the room. Lyesabeth was sick of him and his Angel squad showing up wherever she went.

"So, gonna tell me why you're stalkin' me, halo head?" she asked, raising her brow but in a demanding way. Kellin was about to answer before he felt someone arrive who was not supposed to be there. Lyesabeth felt something, her leader creeping up on her, but she did not notice the overwhelming sensation of Demonic Power. Kellin's eyes flickered to behind the window where he saw a bald man, who looked very butch. He could see a Demon's true form behind the body. It was deformed, its joints not in the right places. It had scales running up and down its body, flashing orange, red and black now and then. It had claws near the length of a straw and as sharp as a knife. Its eyes where red, black and orange with a streak of white running through the middle as if it was trying to cut the black in half and red and orange hair, sticking up here and there. It had scaly feet, the size of a chair with the claws on the end. There were wings, one of Lucifer's mocked affections, that were made like bats wings but with sharp claws sticking out here and there. The Demon in the distance raised the body's palm and sent a flash of light at Lyesabeth.

"Watch it, smokey." he growled, grabbing Lyesabeth by the waist and pushing her to the ground, falling with her. They both fell to the ground as the light hit the wall and bounced around the roo. Everyone ducked from it as it flew over their heads. Eventually, the light smashed through a window and hit the Demon standing a far in the chest, sending him to the ground. Lyesabeth could now feel the threatening feeling of power and scrambled around for the Angel blade as she felt someone advance in on them. He was getting closer and threw open the door. Lyesabeth was now holding the Angel blade. She froze in place for a moment, looking at the bald man.

"Nidian," she gasped, before proceeding to slice into her hand. She hovered her hand over a crack in the floorboards and began chanting. " _Filia tenebras noctem soror, et-"_ she had begun, but was cut off by Nidian grabbing her by the jacket and pushing her to the wall. The Angel blade slipped from her grip and clattered to the floor.

"Found you, sweetheart," he growled. Lyesabeth squirmed beneath her leaders grip, trying to get free, he moved his free hand to her throat and grinned sadistically. "See you in Hell, sweetie pie." He began sending Lyesabeth back to Hell, using his mind. Lyesabeth remained adamant and raised a shaking hand and restarted her chant, choking and spluttering now and again. " _Filia tenebras noctem soror, et effundet... sanguinem mittere... lumen umbrae pelleret, et... inflammabit eos." ( The daughter of the sister of the darkness of the night, and he shall pour the blood enough to repel the shadows cast it to the light, and set them on fire.) _she finished. Suddenly, Nidian fell back, releasing Lyesabeth as she fell to the floor, coughing and holding her throat. Nidian let out a wail, before light consumed him and Lyesabeth held up her hand, turning her head away to shield her face. Everyone else shielded their eyes from the blinding light. They could feel heat rising from it and as it disappeared, a small, crackling fire was in the middle of the floor. Lyesabeth knew she had not killed him, only weakened him and sent him somewhere using Light Bringing Spells. She brought her hand down slowly and looked to the crackling fire. Dean walked over and stomped it out with his heavy boot that pounded against the floor, sending vibrations up Lyesabeth's spine. She blinked rapidly and let out a shaky breath. Now, she really needed that protection and did not care who stalked her.


End file.
